A Long Awaited Confession
by AlbertaxRose
Summary: It was his birthday. He wanted her to confess, but all she did was smile and carry on. Then he gets this card, telling him to meet her if he wants to know something important to him. Does he go? Or does he stay and wait for her confession?


**A Long Awaited Confession**

**Summary:** It was his birthday. He wanted her to confess, but all she did was smile and carry on. Then he gets this card, telling him to meet her if he wants to know something important to him. Does he go? Or does he stay and wait for her confession.

**Author Note:**They are 14 in this. So just think that they started colleting the cards back when they were 12. Also Sakura's family died in a freak car accident.

* * *

**A Long Awaited Confession**

Li Syaoran never did like to celebrate his birthday. That was before he came to Japan. That was before he met an emerald eyed girl and that was before he fell in love with her. The girls' name was Sakura Kinomoto.

After Sakura had managed to change the Clow Cards into Sakura cards, Syaoran confessed his feelings towards her but all she did was stay quiet.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Yes, we did it!! We finally finished!!" A feminine yell was heard from an extremely happy auburn haired girl. Her pale pink and white dress flapped just above her knees as she jumped up and down over and over, while her pink cards circling around her frame. _

_Two people and two mystical beings were watching her in happiness. Sakura's journey of changing the Clow Cards was over. One chuckled before keeling over exhausted, a small thud breaking the girl's victory jump as she looks over, her eyes widening._

"Syaoran_!!" She rushed over to him, kneeling before him as she helped him sit up._

"_Sakura…" The boy seemed to holding something back from her. She blinked her emerald eyes in confusion._

"_What is it?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling._

"_I…I…" He growled at himself, why couldn't he say it!_

"_Li??"_

"_I love you!" Blurting it out, looking up at her with such determined eyes that she couldn't help but gasp and fall back slightly. Silence ensued for some moments, before he stood up, turned and ran from the shocked girl._

_He continued to run until he reached his apartment and stormed past Wei._

"_Ah! Master Li- you're mother wishes to speak with you sir." The boy stopped and turned, his facial features solemn, but he walked back to his butler and took the phone._

"_Hai Mother?"_

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

His mother had ordered him to return to China but he refused to leave until Sakura had either returned his feelings or at least turned him down.

However Sakura had done no such thing even close to what he wanted. She had talked to him, smiled at him and even helped him when he was sick, but she hadn't even done a single thing towards a confession to what she felt towards him.

Now that it was his birthday, he had a tiny bit of hope that she might tell him today; only a little though, since it had been a four months since he confessed.

His day began as simple as could be: getting up, brushing his teeth, having a shower, getting ready for school, eating breakfast. As soon as he finished his morning routine, he left for school.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!!" All of Li's fangirls screamed when he entered the gates. Li just rolled his eyes and kept walking towards his locker, ignoring the groans of his fangirls. He just sighed with annoyance, when he entered the main building. His fangirls knew he loved Sakura, yet they still chose to ignore the fact.

He once again sighed with frustration and finished his walk towards his locker. Just when he finished his combination, he noticed 3 envelope papers sticking out of the side of his locker. He realized what it was and moved to the side, then opened his locker door. Once open, about 50 or so fangirl cards fell out of Syaoran's locker. He checked the locker door to make sure that no note was attached to it. Once he was sure that every single card had fallen out, he picked them all up in a neat pile and walked coolly to the bin.

Once disposed of the fangirls cards, he walked back to his locker and collected everything he needed. Just when he was about to shut his locker, he noticed a neatly folded letter, stuck to the side of the locker door. He raised a brow.

_Didn't I just check my locker for any letter?_ He mentally asked himself. He turned his head side to side to see if anybody was in the hall. No-one was there. Syaoran started getting confused. _I only turned my back for 5 seconds! How can someone walk up to my locker, stick a note to the door and then walk away without me noticing?!?!?_

After a minute, Syaoran gave up on pondering how it got there, and now on why it was there. He pulled the letter off the locker and closed the door. He went outside and sat on a bench to read it.

Syaoran_,_

_If you want to know something that's important to you. Meet me at the Cherry Blossom Memorial at 7 O'clock tonight. Come in formal. Oh yeah, Happy Birthday._

_From _

…

_Expect the unexpected _

His eyes widened.

'_Ok… Who the hell wrote this? Should I or Should I not?? Might as well, got nothing better to do tonight.'_ Li concluded.

"Hey Syaoran." A familiar female voice was heard. The brunette jumped and immediately looked up. It was Sakura, with her hardly ever faltering smile on her face. His face started to burn with blushes.

"Hey Sakura." He replied, looking back at the letter. _Maybe its Sakur- Nah, she wouldn't do something like this!_

"What's that?" She asked, trying to look at it. Syaoran freaked out, and quickly hid the letter behind his back.

"Oh this, its nothing. Just- uh- My school report. Yeah, it's my school report. I didn't get it last week." He lied. Sakura's smile turned to a frown.

"Syaoran I know you're lying. You've shown me your school report." Sakura stated, hands on her hips. Syaoran looked down, he'd been caught. He sighed and gave her the letter. She took it in her hands and started to read it. She raised an eyebrow. She looked up and simply said,

"Looks like you got another admirer Syaoran."

"Yer, um Sak-" He started.

"BRRRINGGGG!!!" The damn school bell went. Syaoran sighed and whispered 'Nevermind.' Then he noticed that Sakura never said 'Happy Birthday' to him.

* * *

School had just finished and throughout the day, Syaoran had tried to figure out if Sakura was the one who put the letter on the locker door. All of the 'evidence' he collected, said nope, she isn't the one who sent it.

Evidence 1: _She reacted normally when she read the letter._

Evidence 2: _She had to cheerlead at the latest soccer game, which he would be playing at._

Evidence 3: _She didn't seem to be nervous about anything, and plus he knew she wasn't that good of an actress._

Evidence 4: _One girl looked at him at him weirdly, as if they knew something he didn't._

He sighed and walked to his apartment to get ready, seeing that it was already six. When he got through the door, he felt the wave of hunger. So when he passed the kitchen he grabbed an apple. When said fruit was finished, he went for a shower and got ready. By the time he was finished it was 6:40, so he started walking to the cherry blossom memorial.

When he got there, it was 6:55. So he started walking around the memorial. Reedington council had decided to make the memorial because of the constant cherry blossoms all year round. He kept walking in his black and green waistcoat tux. He walked towards the little pond. He stared looking at his reflection, never noticing the figure behind him, leaning on a cherry blossom trunk.

When Reedington's clock tower rang 7 O'clock, the figure decided to speak.

"This is where you confessed isn't it." The figure stated, still leaning slightly on the trunk on their side. Syaoran spun round only to gasp out.

"…Sakura." and indeed Sakura were there, leaning on the tree trunk. She was wearing a strapless pale pink dress that had a cape tied to the zipper of her dress that flowed to her wrist and was tied to a bracelet on both of her wrists. Her hair was curled delicately near her face.

She smiled, looked down and the back up again.

"I did tell you to expect the unexpected, didn't I?" She stated, looking straight into his eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened more.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" He asked, surprised to be sounding calm. She gave out a light laugh, her smile turning a bit serious.

"To say something I should have said about four months or so ago." Sakura started. The wind picked up a bit, so her hair slightly went dancing with the wind. Syaoran was just about to say something but Sakura beat him to it,

"I was shocked and scared, when you confessed that you loved me Syaoran. I had only lost my brother and father half a year before and I was scared to get close to someone, in case they left me all alone…" A moments silence ran through the air. "The only reason why I didn't say anything towards to you was because I was scared in case you left me on my own." Sakura finished her part, looking away from Syaoran. He now understood why she didn't say anything, she was scared, and she was scared in case he left her.

"Sakura, you know that I would never leave you. I love you too much to do that!" He confessed. He hadn't noticed that he had advanced towards her. Sakura immediately answered, turning her head to him,

"I know that now! That was the only reason, which kept me away from doing this, because I didn't know." She took one step forward, closing the gap between them and placed her right hand behind Syaoran's head and left hand on his cheek. Before Syaoran knew what was happening, he felt a pair of very soft lips against his own. His eyes widened, shocked out of his mind. Sakura had just taken his first real kiss and vice versa. Is this really Sakura doing this, or was he imagining this? He mentally shrugged.

Syaoran wrapped his left arm around Sakura's waist and right hand on her cheek, kissing back with all the passion he had kept vented up for the past four months and a half. When they pulled away Li immediately whispered,

"I love you." And Sakura whispered back,

"And I… Love you." Taking his lips again.

After about 5 minutes of kissing, they pulled apart. Sakura leaned her forehead against Li's.

"You never said happy birthday." Syaoran mumbled.

"Yes, I did. Remember the letter?" The young teenaged girl replied. Li chuckled.

"I meant vocally Ying-Fa." Rubbing his nose against hers. Sakura smiled.

"Happy birthday Xiao-Lang."

"And I would say this is the best birthday that I have ever had." He whispered, before kissing her again.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Oh Syaoran-kun I know you're in there." A fangirl 'seductively' cooed through the door, "Oh Syaoran you know you want me." She heard footsteps stop behind her, so she turned to see Sakura and Syaoran standing behind her. They were holding hands as they looked at her weirdly.

"What in the world?" Syaoran muttered as he took in what the fangirl was wearing.

"Was this the girl you said was looking strangely at you?" Sakura asked, and a nod was what she got in reply.

"I…ah…I um..." She ran from the couple, screaming about how unfair it was.

"O…kay" The couple muttered together... "That was weird." They turned to each other, and laughed as hard as they could.

"We are so going to be at top of the gossip bulletin tomorrow." Syaoran grinned at what she said.

"Well then…let's give them something to talk about." He grabbed her face lightly and kissed her.

* * *

...Finished...

* * *


End file.
